Securing Threats (Level)
Description *Objective: **Eliminate the remaining Ultranationalists *Characters: Ultranationalists, Sangheili Military Police, Pvt. Zuka 'Chavamee, Major Josh Konaree, and Field Master Lex Norsan *Weather: Cloudy *Vehicles Used: None *Achievements: None *Skulls: None Gameplay Info *Level: Securing Threats *Date/Time: March 10, 2947, 5:18:33 pm and counting *Place: Sangheilios, State of Zule *Character: Pvt. Zuka 'Chavamee *Division: 1st Battallion, 78th Elite Regiment Opening Scene The scene opens up with a Sangheili Military Police officer pointing a M16A4 Plasma Rifle at a Dark Juggernaut. He says, "Halt, or I will..." The Dark Juggernaut Interrupts him says, "You'll do what?" the Sangheili MP then looks at the Dark Juggernaut confused and calls in for back up. More Sangheili MP's come in and point guns at the Dark Juggernaut. The Dark Juggernaut says, "Your services are no longer required. Hail the Ultranationalist Party!" He then fires the his chaingun obliterating the remaining Sangheili MP. The Dark Juggernaut then picks up the Sangheili MP and say, "Who's weak now! Our leader, once great and supreme told us that you will soon be wipped out!" The Sangheili MP says, "Well...Im...still...here." The Dark Juggernaut throws him. As the camera pans to a group of Sangheili Marines talking the Sangheili MP smashes through the wall and is dead and disfigured. The Sangheili Marines then turn around and the Dark Juggernaut comes out from the dust and debris and says, "Look, more things I can wipe out." and Josh Konaree says, "Not on my watch!" Josh Konaree then withdraws his energy sword and the Dark Juggernaut fires rockets at Josh, Sangheili Marines dive out of the way and head for cover. Josh dodges the rockets and runs runs toward the Dark Juggernaut. Josh Konaree then jumps on the Dark Juggernaut and slices his generator up and puts to plasma grenades into the generator. The generator short circuts and Josh Konaree back flips off and runs to find cover. The Dark Juggernaut blows up. Josh Konaree then comes out along with the Sangheili Marines and heads over to Zuka 'Chavamee and says, "We got some work to do. We need to clear out the rest of Zule and take back this great nation! Whose with me!" The Sangheili Marines agree with him and the gameplay begins. Gameplay The gameplay starts with the Sangheili Marines going to clearing a city of Zule. The player controls Zuka 'Chavamee, starting off on foot. The first objective is to destroy enemy anti-aircraft batteries so Sangheili Marines can evacuate civilians. The player engages Russian troops through a suburb. The first portion of this level is simply to follow a street until the player reaches an enemy-held house guarded by a sentry gun. Once the player has reached the house they meet up with Sangheili MP's, the player will enter a neighborhood with heavily occupied houses on either side. The Player then must clear the houses while the Sangheili MP's secure the hostages occupied in the house. Eventually, the player reaches a urban center and is picked up by a Type 71 Assault Phantom. The player is then instructed to kill enemy hostiles remaining in building and on foot. Ending Scene No ending scene. Goes right into the level taking back a nation. Trivia *None at the Moment Category:Levels